Epiphany
by karatekid1018
Summary: Staring at Kurt with an understanding, breathtaking smile on his face, nine words repeated themselves in his head. He finally knew. Blaine's thoughts during "Blackbird". Rated T just because it's my generic rating, no cursing or anything. Klaine, fluff.


**I listened to Blackbird and got the idea for this. A cute little oneshot.**

** WARNING: I'm not paying any of your dental bills, so don't even ask ;)**

** Enjoy!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR TWILIGHT (don't let that set you off, there's just a slight mention of imprinting)**

Blaine knew it was instantaneous. Suddenly, gravity wasn't the force holding him to the earth; it was the crying boy in front of him, distraught over a loss.

Kurt refused to meet anyone's eyes as he sang, staring out the window as if he could see the deceased warbler tweeting among the rose bushes that lined Dalton's grounds. The tear tracks on Kurt's rosy cheeks glistened in the sunlight streaming through the windows, giving Kurt a majestic, tragic aura.

Blaine could only stare, everything hitting him at once.

_He's so beautiful._

_ He's so passionate._

_ He's so amazing._

_ He's so kind._

_ He's so angelic._

_ He's so loving._

_ He's so gorgeous._

_ He's so caring._

_ He's so wonderful._

_ He's so graceful._

_ I love him. _

It was hard to process all at once, as these revelations hit him at the same exact time. It was that last one, however, that had the biggest impact. This was Kurt, his best friend, his mentee, his movie-watching buddy. He'd never thought about Kurt like this.

But then Kurt just _transformed_. He seemed to grow older in a matter of seconds, his singing powerful and…_moving._

_Kurt _was moving.

Blaine gave a slight nod of his head, as if confirming it within his own mind. He was in love with Kurt Hummel. It had taken him a while to realize it, and Kurt had probably been suffering the tortures of the _Friend Zone _and…

_Wait, whoa. Hold the phone. I just remembered…_

_ He likes me too._

His lips turned up a bit at that thought, remembering the Valentine's Day debacle and how Blaine hadn't necessarily specified what _this _was when trying to let Kurt down gently.

He knew that feelings don't just go away; it had taken three days, sad violin music, and two pints of rocky road to help him get over Jeremiah.

Blaine wanted to laugh at the thought of him; he was _nothing _compared to Kurt. The love in Blaine's heart couldn't even be _compared _to the "love" he felt for Jeremiah. It wasn't love at all, he realized, no matter what had been thought originally. It was a stupid crush that he'd made up in his head and he was over it. It wasn't that hard to be over it when he had Kurt to fall in love with.

As the song was coming to an end, scenes flashed through Blaine's mind.

Kurt and Blaine snuggling in one of their dorms, whispering soft nothings into skin and hair and lips, reveling in the feeling of being close.

Kurt and Blaine at graduation, embracing tightly while wearing a cap and gown.

Kurt and Blaine, in New York, watching a movie on a crappy TV and eating crappy Chinese food in a crappy apartment but neither of them caring because it wasn't just _mine _or _his _anymore. It was _theirs. _

Blaine standing at the altar and Kurt being led down the aisle by his father, both showered with stares but not caring as their own gazes stayed locked on each other.

Kurt and Blaine asleep in Hawaii, having just consummated their marriage and wanting to snuggle for the first time as newlyweds.

Kurt chasing a faceless child around a bigger, nicer apartment with Blaine watching in amusement as his child and husband giggled over their game of tag.

Kurt and Blaine celebrating anniversary after anniversary, toasting to five, ten, twenty, thirty, forty years together and more.

Kurt and Blaine, wrinkled and gray-haired but still seeing the teenagers they fell in love with (Teenage Dream and all that).

It was a lot to think about without even dating yet, but Blaine's love for the grieving boy in front of him that he could imagine it and honestly believe it wasn't a far off assumption.

They had something others didn't. They had to fight to be who they are, and they'd have to fight to be together, which just strengthens the relationship so much more. It made the bond they would share special.

And staring at Kurt, with an understanding, breathtaking smile on his face, nine words repeated themselves in his head. He finally knew.

_I love him, and I have to tell him._

**I regret absolutely nothing.**

** Review?**


End file.
